vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Crypton Future Media, Inc./Marketing
To see the marketing of Hatsune Miku, go to this page. MERCHANDISE General Crypton Future Media VOCALOIDs have appeared in 2013 calendars.linklink And manicure sets which feature varnish corresponding to the characters colors.link Apparel Crypton VOCALOIDs have appeared on T-shirt designs, often to promote particular albums by producers. In 2011, Piapro held a contest with members to design Goth Lolita clothing for VOCALOIDs, to be produced by the company Putumayo. Amongst the winners were designs based on Luka's own attaire.link ACOS has produced an official cosplay outfit and wig.linklink Edibles A box of special "MEIKO Rum Flavored Chocolates" and themed sake pack have been produced.linklink In 2014 an exclusive grapefruit soda drink featured Luka in correlation to the hit song ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー (Luka Luka★Night Fever).link Figurines * MEIKO has had a few figurines based on her. Due to being the least popular of the Crypton VOCALOIDs, she tends to have the least amount of merchandise. * KAITO has had a few figurines based on him. Despite being older than the CV series VOCALOIDs, KAITO's merchandise tends to sell particularly well. The Nendoroid KAITO figurine had high demand, causing the original to have a second re-issue. A second version of the Nendoroid KAITO has been released, apart of the Cheerful Japan line and a Figma figurine. * The Kagamines have had several figurines made for them. Some are based on one vocalist and not the other; other times they both received a model, but each was released separately. Kagamine Rin has more figurines than Kagamine Len. As well as having a standard Figma and Nendoroid figurine each, Rin has had a figurine based on the "Meltdown Hard R.K. mix" PV. She has also appeared alongside Miku and Luka in the Good smile racing figurine promotions. Pullip Dolls were released for both Rin and Len alongside Miku. Rin and Len were released as Dal's, and Miku was released as Pullip. The pair have seen a number of Garage Kit packs as well. * Luka has several figurines based on her. Exclusive figurines were sold during the 2009 Treasure festa event for Megurine Luka. During the 2009 and 2010 seasons she appeared in the Good smile racing figurine sets. A special "Toeto" figurine was also made based on the PV of the same name. Meikonendoroid4.jpg|Nendoroid MEIKO figurine NendoroidKaito.jpg|Nendoroid KAITO figurine FiguFigma RinLen.jpg|Rin and Len figma figures Megurine Luka - Toeto.jpg|Toeto figure ---- SOFTWARE Mobile App There are official stickers distributed through LINE Stickers, featuring Crypton VOCALOIDs. The stickers are in a set named "Hatsune Miku: All Together". They also appear in the iOS app "AR Vocaloid Walk", a Augmented Reality app with other Vocaloids, UTAU and Derivative characters also appear in the app.AR Vocaloid Walk LincEnglish LincEnglish is currently collaborating to make use of Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku's abilities to do English. Their voicebanks will be used to teach Japanese kids "English". The lessons are "coming sic soon" according to the advertisement.link Project DIVA series The Crypton's VOCALOIDs have been in every incarnation of the Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- (series). Megurine Luka 3D A 3D data pack for the software Shade 12 Basic was announced as Megurine Luka 3D. The software pack contained data and a 3D model for the 3D animation "Corruption Garden" made using the software. The pack is now available in English.http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-entry-8778.html Vocaloid Blog - 「Shade 12 Basic feat. 巡音ルカ」「Shadeデータ集 巡音ルカ」が販売な件 A Blu-Ray featuring the PV was also put up for sale on the 8th of June 2011. The video was created by IKEDA. This is the only such pack for the 3D software package so far that features a VOCALOID vocalist. It includes four complete sets of clothing, pre-set poses and more.http://www.amazon.co.jp/exec/obidos/ASIN/B004OL3UEE/i22-22/ref=nosim/ Amazon.jp - CORRUPTION GARDEN featuring 巡音ルカ ---- CAMPAIGNS USA Debut The Kagamines appeared in the Los Angeles Mikunopolis concert in July 2, 2011, along with Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. Rin performed "Meltdown" in her Hard Rock remix outfit and Len performed 'Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder' (Ft. Rin).http://www.vocaloidism.com/2011/05/13/hatsune-miku-live-in-los-angeles/#more-11169 Vocaloidism - Hatsune Miku Live in Los Angeles: Mikunopolis Anniversary celebrations In 2012, CFM held the KAITO "Birthday '12" event. This lasted the full week from the 14th to the 17th in 2012.link In December it was the Kagamine's 5th Anniversary, along with Megurine Luka's 4th, with a number of goodies.link References Navigation Category:Crypton Future Media, Inc.